


【KA】between 之  那头(23)

by oyi



Category: KA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【KA】between 之  那头(23)

【KA】between 之 那头(23)  
☞私设如山，人物极度OOC，慎点。含一点点鬼怪，不恐怖。不喜勿入。纯属个人脑洞，勿上升美好的KA。  
☞回忆已经结束，这章是回到现在了，接19章开头KA被堵截，Kongphop失力，Arthit负伤，前方无路，危在旦夕。  
提醒:17章结尾孩子灵体i-Aoon出现暗示Arthit的记忆基本找回，18章Kongphop与i-Aoon相遇基本确信Arthit就是i-Aoon。

☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆

 

“都别过来！！”Arthit声厉俱色地模样还是让靠近他的黑衣壮汉们迟疑地停下了脚步。

“那个人没有告诉你吧！我的血只有我自愿给的才有效，你们要是强行动手也是白费力气。”Arthit将高热中意识恍惚的Kongphop扶靠在自己的肩胸处，不适地蜷了蜷受伤的那条腿，血迹映衬着白皙匀称的小腿，有种妖冶诡异的美感。

为首的老人显然对Arthit的话将信将疑，正准备下令让人把他们绑起来再行处置。

“他说的是真的！”Tao没来由的突然开口，伸出一只瘦弱的手堪堪拦住了老人。

“砰！！”老人毫不留情的一脚踹翻了Tao，青筋暴起，面色可怖。

“垃圾玩意儿！这种事到现在才讲！”

“对不起，林老板！对不起！我错了！对不起！”Tao不敢呻吟，缩着身子爬到老人脚边，一遍遍哀求着。

老人露出像看臭虫般轻蔑厌恶的神情，一个示意，一个黑衣壮汉就像拎鸡仔似的把Tao拖到了一旁。

Tao的表情木木的，两眼空洞无神，口中机械地重复着道歉，加上浑身脏兮兮的尘土和血迹，像是一个丢弃在垃圾桶里的提线木偶。

只有在对上Arthit依旧明亮坚定的眼睛时，闪过一言难尽的波动。

 

 

老人换上“慈祥”的笑脸，温和却强势地向Arthit开口:“我们都可以商量嘛。我也是有需要，才厚着脸皮向孩子你讨一点血，都是这个家伙太没有礼貌了，我让他向你道歉！”老人威胁地瞪了一眼Tao，那人难堪地缩着自己的脑袋，被黑衣壮汉丢在地上。

“对不起！林老板！对不起，i。。i-Aoon。”Tao眼神闪躲的看向Arthit，跪在地上道歉。

“不要叫我i-Aoon，你不配！”Arthit不知道这人打的什么算盘，为何不戳穿自己的谎言，反倒配合着骗林老板。但是，他不会原谅Tao了，他的两次背叛，都将自己和Kongphop推入地狱的深渊。

“孩子，我们各取所需，你给我血，我放这个孩子走，怎么样？”老人不关心两人的纠葛，从Tao为了保住父亲的命告诉他Arthit的血能治百病、延年益寿时，老人就猜到必然不会是什么愉快的交集。但这些他没兴趣，他要的是Arthit的血，是不老不死！

Arthit偏头看了看虚弱的Kongphop，心被拉扯着撕裂出无数的小口，看不见却又密密麻麻地作痛。这个傻小子，为什么一次次的为他做到这种地步呢！明明，没有他，这个人可以风光无限、安享百年，却一次次傻傻地为他来送命。

“好！”Arthit没有犹豫，他骗老人需他自愿取血的目的就是换取Kongphop的平安，他不能再让这个人像十五年前那样，平白为他丢了性命。

“哈哈哈！好！来人啊！把那孩子带上！”老人眼中满是算计得逞的喜悦，听了令的黑衣壮汉慢慢靠近Kongphop。

“我来带他！”Arthit拒绝了将Kongphop交给老人的手下，自己撑着Kongphop拖着残破的腿站了起来。

“不可以~P’Arthit~不可以~”Kongphop口中不断喃喃着，可是高烧让他连独自站立的力气都没有。

他多么的痛恨自己，为什么总在这种时候软弱无力。十五年前是，如今更是！为何总要Arthit为他所拖累，为他受那些肮脏渣宰的凌辱！这些人怎么可以！这些人都不配！他那么珍惜的人，那样宝贝的人，却总是因他而伤痕累累。

 

 

“慢着！”就在Arthit揽着Kongphop经过老人时，老人突然开了口。

“我怎么知道你们这些孩子有没有自己的小心思。”老人的眼光在Tao和Arthit之间流连，拐杖在地面上发出“哒哒”的敲击声。

“您认为我和那个人会有什么？”Arthit面无表情地看着仍然跪在地上颤抖着身体的Tao。

“我总归是要验证一下的。”老人似笑非笑，“孩子不介意喂点血给这孩子吧！我看他好像很不舒服呢！”老人的目光落在了Kongphop的身上。

Arthit没说话，接过老人的小刀，在手上划开了一道口子。

新鲜滚烫的血珠争先恐后地冒出，刺眼的红迅速占慢了手心。

Arthit脸色白了白，对这一幕感到不适。

正要把血喂入Kongphop口中时，那人看起来更是受到了极大的刺激。

Kongphop狼狈却依旧英俊的面颊没有一丝血色，眼窝深深凹陷泛着死色一般的青黑，一双眼大得吓人，目光沉沉。

他一把握住了Arthit的递到嘴边的手，踉跄着身体，另一只手用尽全力的挥向了老人。。。

 

全神贯注地等着见证奇迹的老人没有防备的被一下击倒在地，捂着被打断的鼻梁骨发出痛苦的呻吟。

“该死的！”鼻血让那张布满皱纹的苍老面容变得更加骇人，活脱脱就是从地狱里爬出来的索命鬼怪。

黑衣壮汉们一见老板受伤，全都挥舞着拳头扑向了Kongphop。

“不要！！~~”Arthit凄厉地尖叫在夜色吞没的荒林里扩散回荡。

在推搡中被壮汉们推到在地Arthit，同时听到了Kongphop呼叫。

“P’Arthit！！”

被硬拳击中的破败身体淹没在黑色里，Kongphop来不及反应身体上的任何疼痛。

他看到恶魔抓住了他的Arthit，亮出了獠牙朝流动着温热血液的颈动脉咬去。。。

 

 

 

太阳落下的那一刻，恶魔主宰了黑夜。

 

无力反抗的弱小的人啊！

 

因何成了恃夜行凶的屠宰者？

 

 

TBC

☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆  
☞Arthit知道i-Aoon有的是记忆和灵力，但他不知道自己的血没有药效了  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
